O Jogo
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Como um encontro com Lily pode mexer com a cabeça de James durante um jogo de quadribol. Two-shot
1. O Jogo

**O Jogo**

"Sirius! Sirius! Ela disse sim! Ela finalmente disse sim!" James entrou correndo no dormitório, onde Sirius ainda se revirava na cama.

"Que?"

"A Lily! Eu chamei ela pra sair e ela disse que sairia comigo depois do jogo!"

"Jogo? Que jogo?"

"Acorda! Hoje tem jogo!" E em meio a toda euforia de James, ele se lembrou do jogo. Do jogo que começaria logo. Do jogo para o qual ele não estava minimamente pronto. E nos dez minutos seguintes, enquanto Sirius tentava colocar o sapato e escovava os dentes, James continuou divagando sobre o encontro que ele teria com Lily depois do jogo.

James deu um guardanapo com várias torradas embrulhadas para Sirius enquanto os dois iam em direção ao campo. Em momento algum James parou de falar da garota, mas para ele estava tudo bem já que não teria que ouvir outro sermão por estar atrasado. Mas Sirius não percebeu que a situação era muito mais complicada do que isso.

Durante todo o jogo a Gryffindor estava na frente da Hufflepuff por alguns pontos, mas enquanto o apanhador deles sempre achava o pomo e ia atrás, James parecia ter desistido de procurar em qualquer outro lugar do campo que não fosse perto de onde Lily estava sentada. Sirius chamava o nome de James sempre que avistava o pomo, mas o tempo que demorava para ele fazer sinais para Lily de que ia procurar o pomo e, de fato, ir procurá-lo já era suficiente para que a bola se perdesse.

Mas o mais preocupante de tudo não era James se mostrando para Lily, já que ele sempre fazia isso, mesmo que mais discretamente. Não, o pior era que Lily não tirava os olhos dele, sorria e acenava e dava gritinhos empolgados quando ele ia atrás do pomo. Alguma coisa havia acontecido com Lily Evans e isso deixava Sirius sem idéia do que os dois seriam capazes.

E foi só a Hufflepuff virar o jogo que ele descobriu. Enquanto o artilheiro marcava mais um ponto, James se debruçava na arquibancada onde Lily estava e a beijava. Naquele momento tudo pareceu congelar na cabeça de Sirius. Ele via James e Lily se beijando, Snape observava do fundo os dois com uma expressão nada amigável, o resto do time observava James com raiva, os Hufflepuff comemoravam e olhavam para o casal, dando risadinhas. E Sirius decidiu, então, que se ele quisesse ganhar esse jogo, ele teria que fazer uma intervenção.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Fic escrita para o projeto Aquarela, da seção James/Lily do fórum 6v. Baseada na fanart da Viria "It's Quidditch Here". Espero que gostem!


	2. O Beijo

**O Beijo**

"CARA, ISSO AQUI É QUADRIBOL." Sirius gritou enquanto se aproximava do casal que ainda se beijava. Os dois se separaram um pouco desnorteados e James foi puxado pelo amigo para longe de Lily. "Cara. Presta atenção, a gente tá perdendo. E se a gente perder você pode até ficar com a Lily, mas todos os seus amigos e todas as pessoas da sua casa vão te odiar **tanto** que eles vão contaminá-la e ela vai te odiar também. Além disso o Snivellus ali vai matar vocês dois a qualquer momento. Entendeu né? Vê se pega esse pomo." Ele soltou o amigo e voltou para junto do time para voltar pro jogo.

James olhou Lily por um longo minuto e em seguida saiu voando, tentando encontrar o pomo. Tudo em sua cabeça dizia que ele já tinha estragado tudo e, nesse momento, ele viu o pomo, bem ao lado de Lily, como se estivesse rindo da cara dele. James deu meia volta, antes que o apanhador da Hufflepuff visse o que ele estava fazendo, e voltou para perto da garota.

Pelo canto do olho e viu que Sirius o observava com decepção, mas continuou voando. O pomo subiu e ele o seguiu, chegando cada vez mais perto. Finalmente sentiu sua mão envolvendo o pomo e voltou a descer, a adrenalina a mil. Pousou e Lily foi a primeira a dar gritinhos até que todos percebessem que ele tinha conseguido, ele tinha pego o pomo.

O time inteiro desceu, a arquibancada começou a urrar e todos se jogaram em cima de James, exceto Sirius. Quando todos levantaram e começaram a andar em direção ao castelo para comemorar Sirius olhou para o amigo e disse que ele estava proibido de ir para a comemoração pelo susto que ele deu no time. James apenas riu e continuou deitado no chão, segurando o pomo na mão e olhando para o céu.

Ele viu uma sombra se aproximando e, mesmo sem levantar para ver que era, ele sabia que era Lily e seu sorriso aumentou. Ela se abaixou ao lado dele, sorrindo também.

"Parabéns, você conseguiu." Ela disse, o corpo debruçado sobre o dele.

"Obrigado. Mas o Sirius disse que não posso ir para a comemoração porque dei um susto no time."

"Certamente demos." Ela riu e o rosto de James se iluminou. Ele amava quando ela ria daquele jeito e amava mais ainda quando ria para ele. "Mas você está bem?"

"Sim, eu acho que estou bem agora." E ela o beijou.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Continuação da drabble "O Jogo" também escrita para o projeto Aquarela, da seção James/Lily do fórum 6v. Baseada na fanart da Viria chamada "Are You okay?" Enjoy!


End file.
